


I like it when you Sleep, for you are so Beautiful yet so Unaware of it

by spnsmile



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 12 Days of Destiel, 30 Days of Destiel, Anal Sex, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Attempted Sex, Attempted Sexual Assault, BAMF Castiel (Supernatural), Bottom Castiel/Top Dean Winchester, Castiel Loves Dean Winchester, Consensual Non-Consent, Consent Issues, Dean Winchester Loves Castiel, Destiel Day, Destiel Smut Brigade, Destiel Week, Destiny, Dubious Consent, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Enthusiastic Consent, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Explicit Consent, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Feels, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Heavy Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, Oral Sex, Overprotective Dean Winchester, Protective Dean Winchester, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Romance, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Roughness, Sex, Sexy, Sexy Castiel (Supernatural), Sexy Dean Winchester, Supernatural Elements, True Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 08:51:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18385079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spnsmile/pseuds/spnsmile
Summary: The Entity has no nature to forgive and forget, only to take and sleep and he’s out to the world with one goal: to break the soul of the tenacious little seraph who threatened the tranquility of his domain. So, when Castiel is happily back with his family and with Dean, the Entity appears to destroy his spirit and his special bond with Dean Winchester. Breaking an angel is easy when you know how to play it rough.Dean is beyond angry. Nobody touches his Seraph. But how can they stop the powerful Entity?





	I like it when you Sleep, for you are so Beautiful yet so Unaware of it

**Author's Note:**

> In which Cas and Dean are already together because the deal with the Entity taking Castiel when he becomes truly happy never happened. Instead, said Entity comes at any opportunity to take Castiel on his hands…
> 
> Very explicit. Warning alerts for Jack's age around the area!

Screen light of a laptop from the darkened part of the kitchen told occupants of the Bunker that Sam has taken refuge of the area and has once again avoided the library weeks after the death of his comrades from the alternate world. It wasn’t an easy pill to swallow, but Sam was coping. He always does as he reminds himself yet again that this will always part of a hunter’s life; the world’s grand scheme for survival against the supernatural and that he has to keep moving forward. Michael was really gone, and as Cas once told him from that hazy memory of Charming Acres, he has to continue living for the sake of those they lost. Take one from an angel who has gone through the same shit life has to offer and kept resurfacing strong no matter how much life has betrayed him. Cas has always chosen life and save lives. The thought of his best friend made Sam look down his phone, just beside his headphones. Where was Cas anyway? He hasn’t been back for days and there are certain rules and curfews when one must turn up after days or hunter brothers in the bunker will begin biting heads off. Good thing the angel contacted them an hour ago before the Winchesters could start picking up weapons from the dungeon. The angel told them he was on his way back and that under no circumstances is Dean to continue cursing his name in prayers like a beat box similar to the time Cas played Han Solo. Sam does not feel too eager to meet him though, not when the younger Winchester was sure, that out there now in the war room was the one person in the Bunker positively unhappy with his absence for days. 

_The Dean-couldn’t-handle-long-distance was up there._

Sam has another reason for staying hidden in the kitchen today and it wasn’t only because of the ghost of the fallen. It was because Dean is in the library, _venting_ and waiting to massacre an entire pack of monsters if he doesn’t see his angel soon. At least that was what Sam could read from his brother who has gone too overprotective of their best friend after Cas returned from what was supposedly a one-way trip to the angel graveyard. As much as it amused him that his brother could worry about anyone right after Michael messed with his head, Sam also knew where his brother was coming from. Shit always hit their family and the constant thing they could do was watch each other’s back.

Moments of silence with eyes on the screen, Sam’s ears picked up the sound of Dean’s angry tone and Cas’ retort from the main room. He glances up with worried brows, then hears another sound coming from the hallway. Footsteps. Next thing, Sam sees Jack entering the kitchen with a confused look, his eyebrows knitted at the center of his temple characteristically. Sam watches him sit on a vacant stool in front of him and put both his arms on the table while holding a milk chocolate packet on one hand.

Jack notices him staring and offers the packet with straw crooked. “Want some?”

“No, thank you, Jack. Uhh…” Sam clears his throat and tapped a finger on the table. “Why are you here? What’s happening out there?”

“Dean ordered me to go. He’s a bear again and I think he’s concerned I might destroy artifacts and objects up there if I see him and Cas fighting, like last time.” Jack pulls the straw back to his lips, his expression impassive. He nods at Sam’s unasked inquiry. “Yes. They’re fighting. Nothing physical but still very harmful.”

Sam huffed in disbelief. “And what did Cas say?”

“Cas said he will really destroy artifacts and objects if Dean doesn’t calm down and reiterated that I come here in case it happens.” The boy frowns further as he inclined his head towards the noise Dean and Castiel were making. “They’re still arguing.”

Sam wiggled his brows that almost suggested nothing new with that _._ “What are they arguing about?”

Jack listened well. From the war room, Castiel dragged his feet down the metal stairs with a heavy expression whilst Dean threw tirades in his direction. Dean looked angry, the way he spoke with hands clutched told Castiel he really did it this time. Though there were other times, but Dean usually gives him the cold shoulder. Tonight was different. His anger was unnerving with the usual words, the same content of both his prayers and voice messages. Castiel could only muster patience. This was Dean. Dean had the right to be disappointed.

_“Now you remembered coming home? After goddamned weeks of me waiting—you just come back like nothing happened? I sometimes wonder why you even bother, Cas!”_

“I had sources to follow, Dean. Sources you couldn’t follow unless your soul is out of your body. In short, dead.” He said flatly, his brows settling after his initial irritation when Dean first gave him the _what-the-hell-look-your-alive_ as if he was bound to get into deep shits when left on his own devices. Good thing he understands this was not Dean belittling him. This was Dean overprotective of him. Dean has those tendencies. And same tendencies seem to cloud the fact that he is a _fucking angel of the lord._

“Your sources wouldn’t need a minute call to check back and inform us you’re alive!” hollered the older Winchester.

“I don’t have that kind of leisure.” Castiel glared, stopping on the opposite side of the map table while Dean stood on the other end, his knuckles white. Their heated eyes met and sparks flew but it was mostly volatile than enamored. “I told you I’d call when I can, just give me time.”

“Two weeks was your time.” Dean crossed his arms, his red plaid reflected on his fiery eyes.

Cas gave him a pointed look, knowing what it all meant. “I wouldn’t die carelessly, Dean.”  

“Yeah? Well, next time you pull something like this, think of it like you’re dead to me*.”

Castiel lowered his eyes, biting his lower lip. Dean’s face was in silent anguish.

“If… that’s what you want.” Replied the angel quietly.

Jack turned back to Sam who was waiting for his report. “I think Dean just made a hole on the table.”

Sam raised his eyes in concern for the two but he didn’t say anything. Jack pulled his attention back to his packet of milk, then turned his eyes up at the younger Winchester again. “Why is it okay when Cas or Dean breaks something, but not when I do it?”

“It’s not about intentionally doing it, Jack.” Sam explains patiently, eyes darting towards the kitchen door, “But you know, those two would rather break objects apart than actually… break something they have. Like punching the wall or punchbags. To release tension.”

“Dean sounded like he wanted to eat Cas alive.”

Sam snorted, “He’d never hurt Cas, Jack. He’s just angry. It’s been two weeks. He kept calling but Cas never answers. Times like that would always make him fidgety. And you know… not to make it as an example, but Cas isn’t really a role model for keeping out of trouble. None of us ever where. And Dean’s worried.”

“By worried you mean cursing Cas’ name when he prays?” Jack asked with a tile of head. “I always hear him.”

“Y-you shouldn’t listen to Dean’s prayers Jack.” Sam pressed a hand on the side of his face. “Just please don’t. For your sake.” An exasperated expression came on Jack’s face that Sam wasn’t accustomed in seeing.

“Is that because they like each other? How can the two of them keep fighting when they’re already together? Why don’t they break if they’re only going to be arguing all the time? Isn’t it logical to keep their distance?”

Sam stared at Jack with a smile nearly tugging at the corner of his lips. “You know about them—?”

“Sam, I’m two, not blind.” Jack injects, rather annoyed. “I have observed people and Dean and Cas are no different than my mother’s parents except the rings… and the knives and blades. The way they look at each other… But my point is they’re almost there. That’s why Dean is always angry when Cas is not around. It’s simple math. I like doing math.” He returns in sipping his milk chocolate, leaving the hunter watching him quietly.

“I don’t think Dean would be too happy about keeping distance, Jack. You saw how he’s like just now.” Sam sighs, eyes travelling to the kitchen door again. “You see… Dean’s been through a lot… this Michael thing? Doesn’t even begin to cover it. He thinks he doesn’t deserve that kind of… happiness. He’s still in doubt he deserves Cas… and taking a leap from that Dean that I know is one of the _put-to-faith_ things he’s done his entire life. Losing Cas will be like—”

Sam was cut abruptly when Jack suddenly raised his hand and turned his head towards his left, as if intently listening. Then an understanding came to him and he nodded. “Huh… so they did begin with breaking objects after all.”

“What?” Sam sounding alarmed, standing up immediately and out of the kitchen. In a few strides of his long legs, he was at the war room, wide eyes at the lamps left broken on the floor, chairs toppled on its sides and then he saw them—both were by the map table, his brother and the angel in a wrestling match, kissing—Sam let out an angry noise and scowled. With eyes painfully shut and face turning away, he yelled, _“Oh for fuck sake, you two! Find a room!”_

Castiel and Dean were furiously making out by the table with the angel under the hunter, his arms wrapped around Dean’s neck to hold himself up against the hustle, his trench coat nearly off his shoulders, his tie askew.  Dean was busy running his hands behind Cas, gripping his ass and pulling him closer with their hips grinding. Good thing the map table was immovable. Hearing Sam’s voice distracted Cas immediately and pulled his lips away from Dean who groaned and tried to capture his lips again, only ending up sucking on his bottom lip. Cas reluctantly pulled away.

“Dean, wait.” Huffed the angel, face red as his eyes fell on Sam who was standing with hands on his hips. Dean licked his cheeks, and dived for his neck, marking him relentlessly, only Castiel pushed him. Dean’s lips were back on his lips in an instant. “Sam— _Sam’s here_.”

“Go away, Sammy.” Dean growled, not letting Cas off his arms and persistently keeping their bulges pressed as he concentrated on the angel’s parted lips and licking them. “And you stop saying my brother’s name when I’m fucking you, babe.”

 _“Jesus!”_ Sam raised his hands in defeat, only to hear a secondary pair of feet enter from the kitchen.

“So, they’ve made up?” Jack asked, looking from Sam standing by the pillar of the room and then to—but Sam’s broad shoulder blocked his view and the next thing he knew, he was being ushered out, “ _Sam, I’m not a kid!”_

 _“You’re two years old!”_ Sam pointed out, his steps thundering after the kid as he shouted behind him. He should’ve known. How many times has he run to them in these situations! Wasn’t that why he gave them that long lecture about their privacy, his peace of mind and innocent Nephilim’s?

“You think I couldn’t hear them anyway?” came Jack’s retort.

 _“Dammit, you two!”_ Sam shouted reprovingly.

Dean chuckled, pulling Castiel’s bent arms above his neck again and sealing their distance with a kiss. Cas immediately wrapped his legs on the hunter’s waist as he felt Dean sucking his right earlobe, his hands already digging inside his pants to clasp his cheeks. He squeezed underneath possessively. It made Cas sigh.

“Dean,” he heaved a breath, planting a kiss on the man’s neck and resting his forehead there. _“Dean, I’m sorry.”_

“I could punish you by turning away now…” hissed Dean, his rage almost seen the way he pressed Cas back to his hips, rendering the angel moaning. Dean traced Cas’ neck with his tongue before catching his lips again. Then he spoke, “…but that’d be a pain to me too and we both ended up unhappy. I’m done making you unhappy. But just let you know that wasn’t okay.” He caught Cas’ upper lips and trace back to his ear. “So, I’m gonna fuck you real hard instead.” He whispered.

“Isn’t that a reward?” Cas asked with a smile, not really complaining but at this point he didn’t care. Dean just rocked forward, smashing their hips together. Yes, it doesn’t matter. Dean leaned on him again.

_“Then I’ll fuck you so great and next time you want it I won’t give the same. Your choice.”_

Cas groaned when Dean grinded their fronts together. “Dean— room… now. I want you.”

Dean responded with running his fingers on the partition of his cheeks onto his tight hole. Cas sucked a breath and squirmed under the man, unconsciously reeling his groin on Dean’s bulged. It made both of them sigh and the next thing, Dean grappled Castiel’s ass and lifted him off the table. He stood there for a moment as their eyes met, blue and green awash with lush of ecstasy and want. Cas couldn’t help diving down to capture Dean’s open lips. The needy kiss he gave Dean was slow and full of passion and it was met with fervor. When he pulled back to look into that pool of green eyes, he saw Dean watching him, mesmerize like the first time they shared a kiss. Every time was like a first time when they have sex.

“I can take you right here, right now.” Murmured the hunter with warm breath on Cas’ nose, but he did not move a muscle, just stood there with his angel perched on his waist. “I’m gonna fucking make love to you right now you’ll forget you’re an angel.”

Castiel, if possible, flushed scarlet, his fingers digging on his arms behind Dean’s neck, the tingling sensation in his abdomen running wild to his trapped groin. Dean was so focused on him. So in love. All their anger was forgotten, or turned into this passionate vigorous bodies. It made him pull Dean close, his shoulders hunching over, his legs trapping their erection he wanted to touch, to make feel.

“Dean.” He whispered like a prayer. He missed Dean. He missed him a lot. _“I can’t anymore... Please take me.”_

Dean smacked their lips together, this time rough and on the edge, their necks threatening to break at the forceful exchange, a battle of domination as Cas wanted to take him too. The heat of their lips running through their bodies, Dean carried his lover with ease, his bowlegs tracking the familiar corridor towards room number 11. Cas was already filled with the smell of Dean’s breath from the get-go, but the moment they entered his room a different kind of excitement filled him. They share the room for months now, but everything that was Dean was in this room and the impala. There was always a curious excitement at the back of his mind every time, but the response of his pulsating staff inside his pants was all he needed to know that he wanted Dean inside him. They didn’t stop kissing, not when Dean kicked the door close and laid Castiel on the bed gently. Not when Dean crawled on top with one hand hastily unbuckling Castiel’s damned belt, his other supporting his weight while he sucked Cas’ lips. The brush of Dean’s fumbling hand on his erection made him cry out in pleasure, heat rising on their bodies dangerously, more so when his pants was unzipped and Dean’s hand closed on the head of his cock. A moan of pleasure escaped his lips again. Castiel felt he would give in there and now.

“Dean…” he closed his eyes and groaned, head turning as his boyfriend’s mouth ran long his neckline. “Dean…” he repeated, completely lost as Dean rubbed him feelingly, his thumb making round circles on his cock. A tear left the corner of the angel’s eyes at the happiness he felt, his hips pushing forward to press it to the hunter. Cas couldn’t take it anymore. _“Dean.”_

In a blur, Dean’s lips were gone, making Cas sat up, only to see him undress himself, revealing that chiseled body of perfection Cas longed at. Dean gave him a playful smirk as he unbuckled his own belt and pulled his pants down, revealing an erection so hard Cas had to claw on the covers of the bed to keep himself from jumping to him.

“I like it when you look at me like that.” Dean said, stepping out of his jeans and dropping back between Castiel to pull the angel’s pants down. Castiel inhaled when their lips collided when he was bare from waist below, Dean’s hands taking possession of his cock once again, this time rubbing its length as it grew and stood in the middle of his stomach. Cas threw his head back to the bed with a cry, his body arching keenly as Dean’s mouth wrapped around his dick.

“D-Dean…” his breath hitched, his legs numbing. He wanted to wrap it on Dean’s head, but Dean’s firm hands pressed on his thighs, down to his knees, and then he spread him open so Dean was between him. Castiel reached hands on Dean’s hair wildly, careful not to pull on his scalps as Dean moved his expert mouth. _“Fuck…”_

Dean began vigorously taking Cas in and out of his mouth. He sucked him dry till his pre come on Dean’s already wet hands but the man went on deeper, his mouth hitting the hilt Cas barely held it together not to come early. He was already too hard it was unbearable. He needed Dean inside him. So bolting into a sitting position, Castiel pulled Dean out from biting his balls and kissed him roughly. Still wearing his upper layers, and the trench coat, Castiel wrapped arms around Dean as he sat on his lap, his rear slipping pass Dean’s own hardness a growl escaped them both.

The hunter took his waist but then halted. Dean pulled briefly from the kiss, looking Castiel from his spread legs around him, their touching hard dicks then to his half-unbuttoned shirt and black sleeves. The trench coat was forgotten halfway his shoulder. Dean’s eyes gleamed as his erection reached its ultimate hardness, he knew he had to penetrate that ass.

“Oh, fuck… you look so damn sexy with the trench coat. I should fucking fuck you always with the trench coat.” He laid Cas back on the bed, reaching down to run his palms on Cas’ dick, making sure he was still with him, then his fingers slipped down to the angel’s opening. Castiel gasped when he felt Dean’s finger feeling his hole. He looked up at Dean to find him already gazing. He let Dean do his thing with the lube for a few minutes, shutting his eyes close when a finger flexed his hole. Then another. By the third finger, Castiel was already robbed of breath.

“Dean…” he cried out, his palms pressing to the hunter’s bare chest, feeling the firm and warm muscle on his touch. He shut his eyes, his rear moving impatiently. “Dean take me… please, I want to feel you now…”

Dean rocked a fourth finger, before adjusting himself to a kneeling position in front of Cas, his hard dick rubbing on Cas’ hole invitingly. He looked back up at Castiel while his hand positioned the head of his dick, another hand holding Cas’ abdomen. Then slowly Dean slid forward. Castiel hitched his breath with moans of pleasure, feeling Dean’s long shaft tear inside him, hard and hot. The lube helped the ease but the burn of the skin rubbing inside him in and out was driving him crazy. Castiel called out Dean’s name as they both tried to find the rhythm. Dean gritted his teeth.

“You’re always… always tight, Cas… damn good.”

“Dean… oh _fuck_ …” their pace increased, leaving the angel clawing on Dean’s shoulders.

Dean was having the moment of his life too. The moment he penetrated in, he couldn’t keep his eyes off the angel on the bed, in his half unmade buttoned shirt, to the trench coat beneath him, rocking off his shoulders as they moved with that lustful angelic face, free from frown but only pleasure. Biting his lip, he felt the drive to move faster claim his hips and in no time, he was driving deeper and deeper. The heat and the desire burning in their skin. Leaning down, he felt Castiel’s embrace as the angel circled his legs around him, their movements unstoppable.

“Cas,” Dean called, feeling his tightness closing on his cock, the pleasure it sent to his body. “ _Fuck! I want to fuck you more…!”_

The bed shook violently and with intensity.

“D-Dean!” Cas knew his limit was coming, and still Dean continued ramming him, his hard dick hitting the right spots in every pull and push, the angel moaned, his feet stretching as seconds after, he came all over their chest. Dean embraced Cas back with the trench coat, still hard as a horse. Moving now in long breaths, he pulled out his throbbing cock and slammed back into Cas’ hole—sending the angel crying out loud—and he did it five times more until with a final push, he came and filled Castiel with one last throw forward and bent over him, slamming their mouths together into a gratifying end.

The kissing only stopped when Castiel pulled his head away, afraid that Dean might choke himself for exchanging breathes for too long. Dean had dropped on him in all fours, his cock still inside, full of cum and dripping but neither moved another muscle. After a moment and as Castiel’s breath returned, he sighed on Dean’s shoulder.

“My trench coat’s ruined.”

“I will ruin it every day.” Dean inhaled and snugged his nose up Cas’ neck. “I will fuck you every day to compensate for those time you were gone.”

“I know you would.” Cas smiled, relaxing as he closed his eyes albeit not feeling sleepy. “And I won’t stop you.”

“Not even in front of Sammy?”

“He’ll kill us if we do that.” Castiel sighed, letting his arms wrap on the bareback of the hunter. “He’ll use the angel sigil and I’ll be left naked in some city. Do you want that?”

Dean growled, biting his neck in disapproval. “I’ll kick your ass if you let anyone else touch you.”

“I thought that was a mutual agreement. And no one will touch me, Dean, I’m not nearly as beautiful as you.”

Dean raised his head sharply that surprised the angel. Their eyes met. Then the hunter smiled.

 _“You think I’m beautiful?”_ he asked flirtatiously, moving his hips forward as a boner hit him directly.

Cas bit his lower lip, feeling the movement inside stir his already boneless dick.

“You’re going to fuck me again, are you?” he asked with raised eyebrows.

Dean grinned and did so without hesitation

***

Sometime in the middle of the night, Dean was awoken by a cellphone ringing. Raising his sleepy head, he looked around the dark room and found Cas tucked beside him, still wearing his ruined-come trench coat. He wondered if Cas was asleep because angels don’t sleep. Blinking his eyes to see better in the dark, the hunter heard the ringing so close by. He looked down when he found a led light in the middle of the bed and snatched the phone he recognized belonged to Cas. Frowning, as he pulled himself on an elbow, he read the sender of the message’s name: _heaven._

“Cas, how is heaven phoning you now?”

Castiel opened his eyes, his blue iris reflecting on the cellphone’s screen. He seemed to be in daze and did not notice it was his phone vibrating behind him.

“Must’ve fallen from my coat,” he whispered, sitting up and taking the phone from Dean’s hands. Dean immediately raised after him, one arm wrapping closely behind the angel and resting on his waist. Castiel read the message, before turning to Dean who was reading by his shoulder. Castiel blinked.

“It is from heaven, but this is the guardian outside the gates now, Eren.” Slipping his legs down the bed and picking up a boxer, he pulled it up and fixed his trench coat. He turned to Dean who was hanging for his every word. “I asked him a favor… not really to spy but I managed to convince him. I’ll get something from my car, I forgot to bring this up until now.”

He crossed the room towards the door with Dean still mouth hanging open.

_“Who the fuck is Eren?”_

Castiel ignored him as he made his way to the garage. He had been meaning to tell the Winchesters about his plan regarding the weakening power of Heaven and the threats to souls. Without heaven, billions and billions of souls will vanish like smoke. He didn’t want that to happen. With the help of Jack, there may still be a chance to save everyone, including his mortal friends in their future plight. This is what Castiel has been thinking about.

_Dean’s heaven. It has to be kept safe until his time…_

He ran the few steps of stairs down to the garage floor where his hand was quick to locate the main power source. A large parking lot with classic and vintage cars appeared before him, including Dean’s impala, Sam’s equally practical car and then Cas’ new one. Clearly, his pickup stood out among the rest as it was of the modern age. He chose it, not because of the aircon as Dean kept on teasing but its automatic system that made driving easier to handle.

He immediately took out his key, pressed it so the doors would simply open. Unlike Dean’s car, there was no need to fumble away especially on dangerous situations. Why can’t Dean see that?

The door opened and he leaned back to get his duffle bag, only to feel someone standing so close to him. Surprised, Castiel pulled out, only to find himself facing Dean who was already on his jeans and jacket.

“Dean. You followed me.”

Dean’s green eyes lingered on him for a second, unblinking. Castiel narrowed his eyes as something occurred to him. He never did hear Dean following him and knowing the hunter, he could move stealthily when he wanted to, but be that as it may, Castiel was sure he was still suppose to feel him. The angel tilted his head. He tried looking at Dean’s soul— he had been looking at the vessel—Dean was beautiful that way too and his bright soul still blinds Castiel—but then—

“That’s Dean’s boxer you’re wearing.” Came his deep voice.

Cas blinked distractedly and looked down the white boxer which indeed belonged to Dean. He remembered picking it up in the dark and knew that’s when the exchanged happened. Fighting an impulse to smile, he was about to tell Dean off that he was busy and that they can continue flirting in their room once he had taken out his bag when he saw Dean’s hand reached down and pressed on his groin.

Castiel expected heat to wash him, he expected whatever pleasure Dean could awaken any time inside of him to rush out. But it didn’t happen. Instead, an amount of coldness dropped on his spine. All of a sudden, he couldn’t will his body to move. All of a sudden, there was a dreadful feeling of peace… of being dead inside that sent alarms all over his active mind. His toes were cold and so were his fingertips. But Dean continued to caress his bulge and it took Castiel all his will power to look up with cold sweat on the side of his head.

He still found Dean’s green eyes upon him.

But he knew this was not Dean.

He knew it was another being who was holding him so intimately.

But what scared Castiel the most was his own inability to fight it off. Like all his energy had been drained away. Like any minute now the remaining strength he has would sap away, leaving him buckling to his knees and dropping on the floor, powerless. _What is happening?_

“So, this is what you fought me for, little angel.” Came Dean’s voice again, this time stepping closer with his other hand firmly grasping Castiel’s shoulder. Before Cas could react, he felt himself getting pushed back until his back hit another car. Dean was on him in an instant, hand continuously fondling his balls. “A moment with the person you love. I see… he’s someone who couldn’t keep you asleep… physical interaction does speak for angels who fell, I have plenty of them on the first fall. Angels who sought human and had nephilims. The noise they made. But they all succumb to me in the end.”

He smirked at Castiel who recognized him immediately. _But how? And why Dean’s body?_ At the same time, his mind was warning him to move, to keep those hands away from his body because this was not Dean. This was It. _This was—_

“I wonder…” using Dean’s lips, it said as it raised the hand from Cas’ middle up to his cheek, “with this kind of activity in the Empty… Will you come and sleep with me?”

Castiel stared back at it in horror. _Why couldn’t he move…!?_

_“Cas!”_

Black goo exploded in front of Cas and threw itself on the nearest open pipeline, leaving Castiel staring blankly at Dean Winchester—the real Dean Winchester with that blinding soul who was staring back at him, reflecting was the angel was sure—the same perplexed expression.

_“Cas—what the hell was that?!”_

Castiel couldn’t even begin to answer.

**Author's Note:**

> Castiel's cosmic entity counterpart will not only include Dean... *smiles wickedly*
> 
> But Dean is really gonna be punching somebody!
> 
> And I like the title very much. Send me your thoughts!  
> Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
